Prior art methods of unloading grain from the grain bin of a combine or a similar piece of agricultural equipment usually involve providing an unloading chute with the grain bin. The unloading chute typically has an intake located at or near the bottom of the grain bin so that grain is continuously removed even as the level of the grain drops within the grain bin. A screw-type grain auger or grain conveyor is typically used and housed within the unloading chute to convey the grain up and away from the grain bin onto the grain bed of a truck or trailer. Generally, prior art grain unloaders may be pivotally rotated from a storage position alongside the grain bin to a discharge position away from the grain bin.
The distance from the distal end of the unloader to the bin is fixed. There are a number of problems associated with fixed-length unloaders. If the length of the unloader is too short, it is difficult to position the truck bed under the distal end of the unloader, particularly if the combine continues cutting grain while unloading. If the length of the unloader is too long, the unloader is difficult to store during nonuse. Also, in rough grain fields, the extreme twisting and vibration encountered during use is amplified along the length of unloaders, thereby increasing the risk of danger and premature failure.